


Pink Bets

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Comedy, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, Disasters, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Forced Crossdressing, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Passion, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Where Wonwoo and Seungkwan make a bet with Joshua about the seduction of Jeonghan, and when Joshua fails it, he must do a performance and act like a slut in the Hangaram art studio in drag
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pink Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it to be kind of silly; and it took me ages to type up on my phone - I can't get internet for my laptop up in the mountains! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm only posting the first section right now (I'm just about buggered).
> 
> "A BAG OF BASH FOR PASSION" is basically just a series of tiny comedies that are essentially British. It's British comedy written by a Welsh person.
> 
> Hope you like. Leave comments and kudos :)

"I cannot fucking believe that you two are making me do this." Joshua came out into the sitting room, speaking through gritted teeth. Where Wonwoo and Seungkwan grinned, the others stared. Joshua was wearing pink high heels, and a pink tube tube-top a pink tutu that's net hem went down to his mid-thigh. He was also wearing a black wig that looked realistic with the strands in a curtain-part fringe going down either side of his face to his jaw, whilst the rest if the wig went to the small of his back. Decorated there was a enormous pink bow, one made and tied from scrap fabric of the tube-top.

"What the fuck?" Vernon said aloud in English, and Jeonghan began to giggle himself stupid while Seungcheol went red. Minghao borrowed Wonwoo's glasses from his face, looked through them, before passing them to onto a queue made up of Jun, Mingyu and Seokmin. 

"Don't make a bet with me and expect to win it." Wonwoo grinned broadly. Minghao handed his glasses back to him. Joshua visibly crackled, all electricity and fire.

"Yeah, heaps of people do this everyday, it's no big fuss." Seungkwan chipped in. Joshua's eyes flashed angrily.

"Because they are fucking freaks!" Joshua hissed. Seungkwan burst out laughing. 

"Come on you." Wonwoo looped his arm through Joshua's, but Joshua ripped it out. 

"What is -" Jeonghan got up from the couch and went over to Joshua. Joshua averted his eyes to the ground, humiliated in front if Jeonghan.

"I don't even know why I fucking agrees to it." Joshua muttered under his breath as Jeonghan's arms skipped around him in a hug. Soonyoung promptly got up, quickly patted the top of Joshua's head, and then sat back down, giving him some space.

"We had a bet -" Seungkwan began, but laughed himself stupid. Wonwoo took over.

"We had a bet about when the lady in the apartment downstairs would go into labour with her baby." Wonwoo explained. "Joshua was four weeks out because the baby came along prematurely. But, when we said if he lost he'd have to do something - he thought we'd just make him kiss Jeonghan or Jun - properly - and get a video of it -"

"Fuck off!" Jeonghan and Joshua both said. Jeonghan was grinning broadly, and not really put out, while Joshua looked like he wanted to cut off Wonwoo's testicles and shove them down his throat. Jun looked at the floor.

"But, instead, what we are going to do is some sort of pitch at the Hangaram art museum, and Joshua's going to act like a slut up on a light-up platform for a performance of about thirty seconds as to not...ruin all our careers." Wonwoo finished up. Joshua scowled bitterly and, slowly, apart from a worried look from Minghao, Seungcheol, and Jihoon, everyone laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"So, the end of SEVENTEEN is nigh!" Seokmin announced enthusiastically.

_Fuck me_ , Joshua thought. 

\------------

"Too, did we get the electric guitars organized?" Wonwoo checked with Seungkwan, who nodded. They were in the back of one if the studio vans, been driven on the sly by Mingyu. They weren't meant to be doing this at all. They all - all thirteen of them - only fit into the single van because they were sitting on the floor of the van with second members in their laps, all squished up together like sardines in a can. Vernon crawled over Joshua in Jeonghan's lap and Jihoon in Seokmin's to where Seungkwan was in the front with Mingyu.

"What the fucking cock is this about electric guitars?" Vernon inquired conversationally. 

"Yeah, are we having other people there?" Joshua said, absolutely petrified. He neatly jumped ten feet in the air as he felt Jeonghan's index and middle fingers on the underside of hid thigh beneath the hem of the net skirt, gently massaging a circle into a piece of flesh, as though trying to calm him down. It made Joshua electrified, getting touched up in a very confined space with everyone else able to notice.

"Oh, yeah, we got a rock and roll band." Wonwoo replied breezily.

A truck horn blaring just down the Seoul city-centre street in a fit of road rage blocked out Joshua's foul mouthed and abusive rant to Wonwoo and Seungkwan.

\----------

All thirteen of them - apart from Wonwoo and Seungkwan who headed up the front, the leaders they were in the moment - formed a shield around Joshua, protecting him from view of tourists and the general population in the region of the courtyard and entrance to the gallery. When they got inside, they went up to the third floor where it was empty apart from a band. Three electric guitars, a keyboardist, a synth, and a drummer with a crowd of people made up of the mentally-ill aurored, hipsterish folk, downright weird guys, and, actually, a few quite attractive young women. 

There was a white light-up floor in the centre of the room with a spider-web of black across the ceiling; drawings and words of literature and other scribbles. There were pieces of symphony orchestra and designs of architecture. It was mind-boggling to observe. They all felt a bit better - again, apart from Wonwoo and Seungkwan - when Joshua got up onto the platform, and the band and the artist spectators gave a cheer. Joshua smoothed down the net skirt at the side if his legs, and grinned nervously. He seemed as though he was starting to appreciate the ridiculousness of it. 

"What are you actually getting him to do?" Seungcheol asked Seungkwan; nearly everyone pulled out their phones, and two women had proper Steadicam film equipment. Seungcheol felt his stomach knot up, and he wouldn't deny in all the world that he was a bit cross at their stupidity. 

Seungcheol didn't believe either that they had made a bet over a woman's pregnancy. That was total bullshit.

"20's American show-girl crossed with British slapper." Wonwoo came over and answered. He grinned broadly. Their heads twisted towards the stage as the drummer started the drum-beat. He was a funny-looking man with with dreadlocks and his head shaved either side. The two electric guitarists were relatively normal looking. The synth had dyed blue hair and keyboardist had a army-style crop. He wore black cords and a leather jacket. The lead singer had messy black hair and quite a masculine face. He was shaved, but had a thick jaw, nose, mouth, brow, and intensely dark eyes. Seungcheol thought the singers eyes were like Jihoon's eyes.

It turned out that they were some sort of alternative punk-pop band. the music started by the lead singer with the messy hair screaming a falceto into the microphone. He shook his head wildly side to side as the electric guitars started a upbeat on-and-off riff. Jeonghan hoped that Joshua didn't break a leg in those bloody pink high heels. Minghao and Chan and Vernon were watching agog, but, then, everyone was.

"You've been dreamin' 'bout that girl in a salon, human for a change." The singer sung, throwing his arm around the neck of the electric guitarist to his left, the one with the army-style haircut. Joshua grinned with a well-acted vibrancy to the crowd, turning on his heel and swishing the pink net of the skirt in a diagonal flick, hopping on his toes backwards and forwards for a moment like a Charleston dance.

Seungcheol nearly had a fit.

"Caught up in a attraction -" Joshua turned on his heel and stuck his tongue out, raising up his hands in a mock monster-claw growl, bit simultaneously lifted up one bent leg, revealing all of his skin.

"Absymal -" Jeonghan's hand coveted his open mouth as Joshua's back faced them, his hands moving the skirt side to side, hopping on his toes. "Personality and a wallet full of tax-evation funds -" Joshua got down on all fours and swung his head around, before hopping up onto his toes, running his hands up his legs to the sides of his hips, his tongue killing gently against his lower lip again. 

"You've got a beautiful face -" Joshua cocked put one leg and rubbed the wigs hair, pulling a quirky, but surprisingly sexy confused expression, scrunching up his nose. "- But you got only shit to say, oh."

Joshua finished up the set - it had been less than thirty seconds as had been said to be in the plan - by bending over to the side and running his hand up over the back of his thigh again, looking at no one particularly in the crowd, but, then, eye-fucking everyone. 

Joshua hurriedly crouched down onto the stage, his knees drawing up to his chest as everyone wrapped up filming and applauded him; all of them were smiling. They were happy, amused. They applauded the band also, but most of the SEVENTEEN members were too astounded to do anything apart from blankly join in the applause lightly and slowly think. 


End file.
